


I'll Spend the Rest of My Life With You

by Bubblgumm



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Insomnia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snow, Snowball Fight, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblgumm/pseuds/Bubblgumm
Summary: Gonta smiled fondly as he felt Kokichi’s breathing even out. The entomologist allowed himself to soak in the moment as he continued to stroke Kokichi’s hair, still holding him close. Gonta decided in that moment that he never wanted to let Kokichi go, planting another loving kiss on his boyfriend’s head. Soon after, he followed Kokichi, drifting off to sleep as well. Laying in each other’s arms, the couple knew nothing but peace and love.--A collection of Ougoku ficlets centered around domestic fluff. Will update weekly.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! :)
> 
> So I decided last night that I've been neglecting my writing a little too much, and I needed something to help me get back into it. A collection of ficlets seemed like a great idea, as they were long enough for me to be able to express my ideas yet also short enough so I don't spend too much time on them and end up procrastinating. I decided to keep a common theme with all of them, so every chapter will be domestic fluff, though they likely won't connect with each other.
> 
> If you want any updates on how It's Always Been You has been going, I'm sorry for not updating that! I have chapter two about halfway completed, and I've been trying to regain motivation for writing. I promise I'm not abandoning that fic, though! It'll be updated as soon as possible :) but I hope you enjoy this in the meantime!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is struck with insomnia one fateful night, and it's up to Gonta to soothe him to sleep.

The air was rigid and suffocating, and no noise except for the crickets chirping outside and Gonta’s soft snoring could be heard. Kokichi felt almost trapped under his blankets as he curled into himself, pulling the covers closer to himself and almost off of his sleeping boyfriend. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact time, but he had to guess at least two in the morning. And unfortunately for him, he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep since then.

He didn’t _usually_ suffer from insomnia Well, he used to, but Kokichi had been under the impression that he had managed to iron out all his bad sleeping habits. He grunted quietly, squeezing his eyes shut and shifting under the covers slightly. What he had usually done back when insomnia used to strike him regularly was get up and find something interesting to keep him busy until he felt tired, but that had been before he moved in with Gonta, and Kokichi didn’t want to reuse that strategy and end up disturbing his boyfriend. So all Kokichi could do now was toss and turn and hope that he could eventually drift off to sleep-- not usually an effective method.

A frustrated breath released from Kokichi’s nostrils as he gripped onto the pillow, restlessness and boredom slowly creeping upon him. Keeping still and quiet was never his specialty, nor was maintaining a clear and unfocused mind. These traits of his seemed to be highlighted especially tonight, as his hyperactive brain decided that there were apparently more important things to focus on than sleeping, such as the freezing cold air of the room or the faint yet definitely noticeable sound of Gonta’s snoring.

Suddenly thinking about his boyfriend, Kokichi turned to face him, quietly observing his sleeping figure. He looked like the embodiment of peacefulness right now, with his chest slowly rising and falling and his eyes fluttered closed. Kokichi felt both a stab of jealously at how easily Gonta could doze off and a swell of pride at how adorable his boyfriend looked like this. He reached up a shaky hand, brushing off a stray strand of Gonta’s hair out of his face. Gonta had not faltered at all, not even feeling the touch as he slept like a log. That didn’t really come as a surprise to Kokichi-- Gonta had always been quite the heavy sleeper. Maybe it was because of his forest background. He’d probably learned to tune out the nosiness of the forest around him as he slept, Kokichi inferred. He wished he could tune out everything around him just as well.

A rush of cool air blew through the room, causing Kokichi to shiver and wiggle under the covers a little more. Although he normally considered himself a fan of cold weather, he didn’t hold much affection for the chilliness that came with the night. What he _did_ hold affection for, however, was Gonta, who seemed to represent the opposite of cold. Not only was he a warm and inviting person who could easily make your heart melt with a single radiant smile, he was also usually physically warm as well, holding a lot of body heat within himself. Kokichi could tell whenever they hugged or held hands, and it was a nice little detail about Gonta that he stored away in his mind.  
  
Such a detail came in use especially now, when Kokichi wanted to escape the bitter breeze of the night. He scooted a little closer, taking Gonta’s arms and guiding them around his body, wrapping himself in Gonta’s warmth. He smiled to himself once he felt Gonta’s natural warmth envelop him, settling into his arms and slowly closing his eyes. It didn’t make him any more sleepy, which was unfortunate, but it was nice to finally get away from the cold. However, Kokichi was utterly unaware of what all his movement had caused. Well, he _was_ unaware, until he heard Gonta’s snoring suddenly cease and felt Gonta’s body shifting against him.

“Mmm… ‘Kichi?”

Gonta’s voice was groggy and hoarse as he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. Kokichi sighed quietly upon the realization that he had awoken Gonta. His boyfriend deserved the rest. After all, it wasn’t Gonta’s problem that Kokichi couldn’t sleep, was it? So why should it affect him? Nevertheless, Gonta had already been awakened, so it wasn’t like Kokichi could do anything about it now. He tilted his head up toward’s Gonta’s face, looking up at him with wide, restless eyes and a cheshire cat grin.

“Gooood morning, sleepyhead,” he whispered, well aware of how late it was and not wanting to disturb Gonta any more than he already had. “You’re up bright and early, aren’t you? Wellllll, the ‘bright’ part may have been a lie, but the ‘early’ part certainly wasn’t.”

Gonta blinked and peeked over his shoulder to look out the window, staring out at the darkness enveloping the outside. For a while, he said nothing, but then turned back to face Kokichi. “It really, really late. What ‘Kichi still doing up?”

Kokichi puffed out his cheeks playfully. “Geez, Gonta! Ignoring my words like that… Hmph, that wasn’t gentlemanly at all of you, y’know?” He was dodging the question in hopes of Gonta dropping it and going back to sleep, but it seemed like that wouldn’t happen anytime soon.

“Did Kokichi have nightmare and wake up in middle of night? Or maybe he just wake up for glass of water? Or maybe…” Gonta pondered for a while, staring off into space as he thought over as many possible explanations as he could. “Maybe… Kokichi just having trouble falling asleep?”  
  
A sigh escaped Kokichi’s lips and he looked down. “Geez… you’re really no fun at all, huh? Well, I can’t blame you. It’s super late right now and you got woken up out of nowhere." 

Gonta blinked, staring down at his boyfriend, then reached down to cup Kokichi's face gently. The supreme leader had jolted at the abrupt touch, looking up and making eye contact with Gonta. The entomologist smiled at him with tired eyes. "If 'Kichi need help falling asleep, Gonta not mind." Kokichi swallowed thickly, his heart skipping a beat at both the affectionate touch and the gentle words. He probably should have lied and said that he didn't need help at all, but… for some reason, his mouth suddenly felt dry, and he couldn't say a word.

Gonta took his silence as affirmation, and wrapped his large arms around Kokichi, pulling him closer and snuggling him like a teddy bear. Kokichi squeaked at this, ready to protest, but any complaints died in his throat once he soaked in Gonta's warm embrace. As Gonta slowly stroked his hair and whispered quiet, loving words into his ear, Kokichi seemed to melt. He felt his cheeks heat up, but ignored it, and nestled into Gonta's hug with the faintest smile on his face.

After a while, Gonta stopped whispering, only running his thick fingers through Kokichi’s hair. Eventually, he spoke up once again. “Umm… Sorry. Gonta never really help anyone fall asleep before, so he not really sure what to do… Maybe… oh! A lullaby! Gonta not a great singer, but heard those help people fall asleep.” Kokichi grimanced slightly against Gonta’s chest. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that kind of stuff was for kids, so… hey, whatever. If it made Gonta feel like he was helping, then Kokichi would let him do whatever he wanted. Besides, might as well give it a shot. Kokichi nodded wordlessly, nestling closer into Gonta’s embrace, and the entomologist smiled and cleared his throat a little.

His voice was hushed and gravelly, yet silky smooth, as he began his singing. Kokichi didn’t quite recognize the words of the lullaby, but it wasn’t like he was properly registering them anyways, as he was more focused on how nice and deep Gonta’s voice sounded. Gonta definitely wasn’t much of a singer, but he was clearly trying his best for Kokichi, which was more than enough. Just listening to the gentle and satisfying sound of Gonta’s low voice was enough for Kokichi.

He felt his eyelids droop, fatigue slowly catching up to him as he relaxed in Gonta’s arms. Gonta himself seemed to notice it too, as his song seemed to slowly trail off. He chuckled quietly a little, gazing down at Kokichi lovingly. “‘Kichi look cute right now,” he mumbled underneath his breath, quiet enough for Kokichi to have to strain his ears to hear the words properly. He grumbled a little against Gonta’s chest, his response muffled and unintelligible. Gonta chuckled again, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to the top of Kokichi’s head.

That kiss was the last thing Kokichi recalled before he gradually drifted off to sleep, finally finding himself relaxed enough to do so. He never thought this was how he’d fight back against insomnia, but he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. As long as Gonta was by his side, he felt like nothing could stop them.

Gonta smiled fondly as he felt Kokichi’s breathing even out. The entomologist allowed himself to soak in the moment as he continued to stroke Kokichi’s hair, still holding him close. Gonta decided in that moment that he never wanted to let Kokichi go, planting another loving kiss on his boyfriend’s head. Soon after, he followed Kokichi, drifting off to sleep as well. Laying in each other’s arms, the couple knew nothing but peace and love.


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonta and Kokichi wake up to their backyard being covered in snow. Kokichi's enthusiasm seems endless, though Gonta can't seem to shake off his initial skepticism regarding the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!!!
> 
> I almost forgot about this, but luckily I was able to write something in time. I think the daily chapters are a pretty good idea, so expect another chapter tomorrow as well! :D!
> 
> Personally, I hardly ever get snow, so I couldn't really tell you what a snow day is like. But I actually ended up getting the inspiration from this chapter from my girlfriend, since it's snowing where she lives. She sent me pictures of it and the idea for this chapter popped into my head.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy :) <3

Kokichi and Gonta didn’t get snow too often.

It didn’t come every year, and it really only came around during January and maybe February. That didn’t stop Kokichi from hoping, though. He always complained about winter, whining about the cold weather and how annoying it was. However, any negative feelings Kokichi had regarding winter seemed to dissipate once the couple saw a couple inches of snow out the window. That was when he suddenly didn’t mind the cold anymore, and that was when he’d drag Gonta outside to come play in the snow with him.

Gonta never really understood the appeal of snow itself-- he didn’t get it too often back in the forest, and whenever he did, it was seen more as a liability rather than something fun to play in. The concept of willingly going outside in the freezing cold when inside was much warmer and nicer seemed a little… strange and impractical to Gonta. So when he woke up one morning to Kokichi frantically shaking his arm and pointing out the window like a child in awe, Gonta’s first thought was to turn over and go back to sleep.

However, his boyfriend looked really, really excited. And Gonta knew he couldn’t resist indulging him.

That was how Gonta ended up in his current position-- with Kokichi tapping his foot impatiently by the backyard door as Gonta leisurely buttoned his winter coat. “C’mon, Gonts, c’mon! Hurry up!” Kokichi huffed, crossing his arms and pouting at Gonta for his lack of energy or enthusiasm. Gonta nodded absentmindedly, having grown used to Kokichi’s childishness by now. They’d been living together for quite a while now, so Gonta learned to get used to Kokichi zealousness. Despite this, however, Gonta didn’t really understand why they  _ both _ had to be out in the snow. Kokichi was perfectly capable of being on his own out here, wasn’t he?

Nevertheless, Gonta didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend. He loved him too much to let him down, so he simply dealt with it. After all, this would be nothing more than an inconvenience to Gonta-- he could handle a bit of snow, especially for Kokichi’s sake. “Gonta coming,” he mumbled, straightening out his coat and walking towards the door. The moment Gonta was ready to go, Kokichi was already dashing out the door and into their snow-covered backyard.

“Can you believe it, Gonta?!” Kokichi was as giddy and energetic as ever, already making snow angels everywhere he could. The entomologist had to admit Kokichi looked quite silly like this, running around in that oversized puffy coat of his while trying to roll up balls of snow into a snowman. It brought a small smile to Gonta’s face-- Kokichi looked like he was having a lot of fun. As unappealing as snowy weather was to Gonta, as long as he could watch Kokichi have fun like this, Gonta didn’t mind in the slightest.

Well, until he himself had gotten involved.

Kokichi managed to catch Gonta when he wasn’t paying attention. He only spaced out for a mere moment before a snowball suddenly collided with his face. Gonta jumped back a bit, frozen with shock for a second, before shaking his head wildly to get rid of all the snow on his face. He looked up, staring at a snickering Kokichi with a perplexed expression on his face.

“Wh… what ‘Kichi do that for?”

“Hmm? I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about, Gonta,” Kokichi teased with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Gonta blinked at him. “The… the snow.”

“Oh? The snow? There’s snow everywhere, y’know, big guy. It’s kinda snowing,” he smirked, playing dumb.

Gonta sighed and rolled his eyes with a tired smile on his face. “Gonta know that, yes. But… why ‘Kichi throw snow at him?”   
  


Kokichi paused for a minute, humming in thought, before reaching down and scooping up another pile of snow in his hands. “Hmmm? You mean…” He rolled up the snow into a ball before raising his arm high in the air and…

_ Splat! _

“Like that?”

Gonta didn’t respond for a little bit before reaching up to wipe the snow off with one fell swoop. He stared at Kokichi, unimpressed but still smiling, before Kokichi burst out into a fit of giggles. Gonta could tell he was having a lot of fun with this, and in turn, Gonta was amused as well. But of course, he couldn’t just let his boyfriend get away with that. So what else could Gonta do other than reach down and scoop up his own small pile of snow?

Kokichi was still laughing, so it was a perfect time to catch him off-guard. He carefully rolled up the snow into a small, smooth little ball, and pulled his arm back. He minded his own strength, of course, because he didn’t want to break Kokichi’s face. So he aimed the shot, took a breath, and threw, standing back as he watched the snowball collide with Kokichi’s face.

_ Splat! _

“Like that,” Gonta murmured in reply, smirking a little.

His boyfriend gasped, interrupting his snickering and standing there in shock. Gonta would be lying if he said he wasn’t amused at the sight, Kokichi’s reaction filling him with satisfaction. Though his boyfriend’s shock was brief, as he soon wiped the snow off his face and grinned at Gonta a little. “Gee, Gonta! If I didn’t know any better…” He wasted no time reaching down and rolling multiple piles of snow into small balls. “I’d say…” He picked one up and aimed straight ahead at the entomologist. “...you’re challenging me to a snowball fight right now!” He punctuated his last word with a throw, the snow landing on Gonta’s chest this time instead of his face. The entomologist didn’t even bother wiping it off his coat.

Gonta raised a single eyebrow at him. “Snowball fight, hm? Gonta never do that before,” he murmured, slightly curious. Though he’d never even heard of a snowball fight before this moment, Gonta could easily infer what it was from the name. “But… well, if ‘Kichi insist.” Gonta copied Kokichi a bit, rolling up multiple piles of snow into little balls as well, though not as hurriedly as Kokichi was. He carried the excess snowballs in the crook of his right arm, with his left hand grasping a snowball ready to throw.

They were at a standstill for just a brief moment.

Then the fight started.

Kokichi was light on his feet, never staying in one place for too long as he bounced around the backyard. He’d use trees as cover, skirting behind and crouching down whenever he needed to prepare more ammunition, but his accuracy was a bit sloppy. He was a little too focused on dodging Gonta’s throws rather than hitting Gonta with his own, but that didn’t really matter much to him. He was having the time of his life running around and playing with Gonta in the snow like this, so winning such a silly snowball fight wasn’t too high of a priority for him.

Gonta didn’t move around as much as Kokichi did, but certainly did get riled up. He was more of a tank than Kokichi was, so he could take plenty of snowballs without even flinching, and his throws had a bit more force behind them. He restocked pretty quickly, but it was awfully difficult to hit a moving target. At least, a target that moved around as much as Kokichi did. Nevertheless, he was having a significant amount of fun, finding himself giggling with joy as the fight went on. Maybe it was because he was with Kokichi, but suddenly, the snow didn’t seem as bad as it was before.

Their playful fight continued with both parties enjoying themselves, until one particular snowball struck Kokichi with enough force to knock him off his feet. He slipped and fell with a surprised squeak, plopping down onto the snowy ground and sinking a little. He panted as his snowballs tumbled out of his arms, sinking back down into the snow as well. Gonta stopped throwing, only realizing right then that he had been panting as well, and dropped his own snowballs, walking towards Kokichi.

He peered down at his boyfriend splayed on the ground, gasping for air as he didn’t move a muscle. Gonta raised an eyebrow, extending an arm out for Kokichi to take. Did… this mean Gonta had won? Though, the entomologist was getting a little concerned at Kokichi’s unresponsiveness. “...’Kichi?”

Kokichi didn’t say anything, only slowly reaching up a small, shaky hand. He took his hand into Gonta’s much larger one, grasping it and laying still for a few seconds. Gonta was about to pull him up, but suddenly, Kokichi yanked his arm down with all his might, pulling him down into the snow with him. Gonta fell with a gasp, caught off-guard, and fell face-first into the snow right next to Kokichi. When he tried to pull himself up, Kokichi shoved a handful of snow into Gonta’s face, cackling loudly.

“I got you! I got you!” He repeated over and over again, doubling down with laughter. It took Gonta a couple of moments for it to register that Kokichi had fooled him, and the realization even made him chuckle a bit, too. “I got you, Gonta! You thought..! You thought..!” He couldn’t even finish his sentence, as any words he spoke were soon replaced with incomprehensible laughter.

Gonta didn’t even bother fighting back as Kokichi shoved more snow in his face, letting his boyfriend have his silly victory. It was cold, sure, but Kokichi’s pure joy and giddy laughter was warm enough to melt it all away. Breathlessly, he laughed along with him, and God knows how long they laid there together. 

Eventually, however, Gonta noticed how shaky Kokichi’s hands seemed, and quickly realized that the rest of his body was shivering too. “Is… ‘Kichi getting cold?” Gonta sat up in the snow a little, extending his arms out to his boyfriend, who happily flopped into them. “That fun, but… Maybe it time to go back inside.” Kokichi gave a small, quiet grunt in response before looking up at Gonta with puffed-up cheeks.

“But we’re having fuuuun,” he whined. Gonta chuckled a little at his tone and stood up, carrying his much smaller boyfriend in his arms. Kokichi didn’t physically resist, though he grumbled quiet protests into Gonta’s chest. Despite his protests, however, Kokichi was very obviously shivering, and even leaning into Gonta’s touch as if he were trying to huddle for warmth.

Gonta chuckled quietly as he began walking towards the door, holding Kokichi closer to him. “Gonta knows,” he murmured. “But we can have more fun inside. Gonta can make ‘Kichi some hot chocolate, and we can cuddle by fireplace. How that sound?” Kokichi’s verbal affirmation was small and faint, though it was affirmation nonetheless. Gonta smiled and continued walking.

“...Hey, Gonta?” Kokichi mumbled.

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”

Gonta was a little taken back at first, but found himself grinning at that. He knew how much Kokichi had wanted this, and despite Gonta’s initial doubts, they both ended up having a pretty good time. And though the outdoors was freezing cold, that didn’t stop the warm feeling in Gonta’s heart. “Of course.” Gonta pressed a sweet kiss to the top of Kokichi’s head before stepping inside, ready to give his boyfriend the warm love and affection he had promised.


	3. My Valentine (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first Valentine's Day that Kokichi and Gonta are spending together as a couple, and Kokichi has something special planned for his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... hi! I know I said I'd update daily, but I suppose that didn't really work out, haha...
> 
> Really sorry about that!! :( I don't think I can keep up with daily updates since I've gotten a lot busier now, so I think I'll change it to weekly updates just so I don't disappoint anyone. Deadlines and schedules are a little difficult for me, since I'm so prone to procrastination, but I promise I'm trying my best!
> 
> Anyhow! Here's a special one for Valentine's Day, per the request of my lovely girlfriend. This one turned out to be a lot longer than I first anticipated, so I'm going to have to make this one a two-parter! Hopefully I update tomorrow, and then afterwards, I'll fall into a weekly update schedule.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and happy Valentine's Day, everyone! :D <3

Weeks of meticulous planning had gone into this day, and Kokichi had to make sure it wouldn’t be all for nothing.

See, the supreme leader was never really one for romance. As a result, Valentine’s Day usually wasn’t a holiday he treasured too much. He saw it as it really was-- a cash-grab holiday designed to make people spend money on oversized teddy bears that would ultimately collect dust in the corner of the room and boxes of chocolates that were sweet enough to make you vomit. He usually kept this rather cynical view to himself, though, and his persona never faltered on Feburary 14th. If anything, it was the perfect opportunity to prank happy couples and cause some mischief, so he couldn’t complain at all.

That had all changed when he had fallen in love with Gonta, however.

The story of how they got together was quite lengthy, but that would be a tale for another day. The fact of the matter is that Gonta and Kokichi were a happy couple living together in domestic bliss, and their first Valentine’s Day as boyfriends would soon be upon them. Kokichi couldn’t quite believe that they had become one of the cheesy couples that he had grown to loathe, but oddly enough, he had no qualms with it. Perhaps that was a result of Gonta’s influence on him, but Kokichi didn’t really care to ponder that now.

He couldn’t disappoint Gonta, after all. This was a monumental occasion for the both of them. Their first Valentine’s Day together would end up setting a precedent, and would ultimately dictate how they spent future Valentine’s Days together. The last thing Kokichi wanted to do was let Gonta down, and a lousy celebration of such a romantic holiday would surely sadden his boyfriend. So Kokichi had to put everything he had into it.

Kokichi was the type of person to overanalyze and overplan. Usually he was the one in charge of planning events like vacations and dates, and he made sure every single detail was accounted for. It was just in his nature to be so thorough about things important to him, and he wanted to make sure that everything was under control and everything would go smoothly. Valentine’s Day was certainly no exception, and Kokichi had been planning a date for the couple weeks in advance. He wanted it to be special, after all.

So naturally, he woke up before Gonta on Februrary 14th. Usually the entomologist was the early riser, but Kokichi knew this day was too important to sleep in, so he gave himself an hour-long head start. Then, he set the plan into motion, starting off with preparing a nice, warm cup of coffee for Gonta, making it just the way he liked it and even creating a heart with the foam (though the heart was rather lopsided, Kokichi tried his best).

Then, he took some frozen pancakes out from the freezer and popped them into the microwave. Of course, they likely would have tasted better had he baked them himself instead of just buying a pack of them from the supermarket, but Kokichi had already experimented with that idea, and quickly learned that he cannot bake for shit no matter how carefully he followed the instructions on the box. The last thing he wanted was for his boyfriend to wake up to the smell of smoke coming from the kitchen, so Kokichi settled for microwavable frozen pancakes. When they were ready, he doused them in syrup and butter, and even cut the stack of pancakes into a cute heart.

Finally, he finished off the meal with some dessert: some sweet chocolate candies with caramel on the inside. Kokichi knew how much Gonta adored sweets. The entomologist insisted he was a fan of more savory favors, likely in an attempt to seem more gentlemanly, but Kokichi noticed the way Gonta’s eyes lit up whenever he was offered a cupcake or some other kind of sweet dessert, and he had caught him stuffing his face in private quite a few times. Kokichi found it quite endearing, if he were being honest. And he also enjoyed teasing Gonta about it whenever he was given the opportunity, so that was always a plus.

And thus, his perfect breakfast for Gonta was ready-- a nice, creamy, warm cup of coffee brewed just the way he liked it, an adorable  _ and  _ delicious triple stack of heart-shaped pancakes covered in syrup and melted butter, and to top it all off, a tiny bowl of chocolate-caramel candies-- just enough to satisfy him without getting him sick from all the sugary sweetness. He had gently placed this perfect Valentines breakfast onto a tray, feeling proud of himself. Now all that was left for the preparation was to get himself ready. After all, he had to look presentable for Gonta.

He checked the time, and quickly checked the bedroom. He hadn’t taken too much time with the breakfast, and Gonta was still fast asleep, so Kokichi should’ve had plenty of time to get ready. Usually, he wasn’t the type of person to get caught up in his own appearance. However, today was special, and he knew he couldn’t look like a slob. He took a quick shower, sprayed on some cologne, dried and styled his hair, and picked out one of the nicest outfits he owned-- a button-up white dress shirt with a black-and-white tie, complete with clean black trousers and a dark purple sweater vest.

As he applied some finishing touches to his appearance, he heard Gonta yawning from the next room over. In that moment, he dropped everything he was doing to slip quietly out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He felt his heart race as he grabbed the tray. He wouldn’t show it, obviously, but it was very important to him that he get this right. Gonta was extremely precious to him, and he wanted to show just how much he cherished their relationship. He sucked in a deep breath as he headed for the bedroom. He’d be a good boyfriend for Gonta. He’d be the boyfriend that Gonta deserved.

Slowly, he creaked the door open, and found a groggy-looking Gonta sitting up in their bed. One hand was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and the other was patting the empty spot where Kokichi usually slept. He was probably a little confused that his boyfriend was missing, and Kokichi found himself grinning at the thought, feeling excited as he anticipated Gonta’s reaction. Before long, Gonta noticed him, and perked up at the sight of his boyfriend. His mouth hung agape as he looked Kokichi up and down, and Kokichi smirked, approaching the bed.

“Goooood morning, sleepyhead!” Kokichi sang out brightly as he placed the tray daintly on Gonta’s lap. Gonta stared down at it, blinking, then looked up at Kokichi, clearly at a loss for words. Kokichi took the opportunity to continue. “Since I’m  _ such  _ a good boyfriend, I got you a little something special for today. After all, you have the great honor of being my Valentine, so of course it’s up to me to get you breakfast in bed. I slaved over this, y’know. It was sooooo difficult, I almost broke my hand baking it!” Kokichi snickered, flipping his hair a little. “Buuut that’s just a lie! Or is it? Who knows! Either way, it’s an honor to receive breakfast in bed from such a great and powerful supreme leader, sooo you should go ahead and dig in!”

Kokichi punctuated his little performance with a dramatic  _ plop!  _ down onto the empty spot next to Gonta, bouncing on the mattress a little. He grinned widely at Gonta, observing his reaction with wide, eager eyes. Gonta was rendered speechless at his display, only glancing between the breakfast and his boyfriend. Finally, he spoke.

“Valentine..? That… today?”

Kokichi’s dramatic persona faltered at that, his smile dropping as he stared blankly at Gonta. “You… forgot?”

“Wh-- no!!” Gonta jolted, realizing what he had said and rushing to correct himself. “No, no, no, Gonta definitely remembered! I-it be really ungentlemanly to forget something like that! U-uhm…” He blushed a little out of embarrassment, looking down at the breakfast tray meekly. Kokichi could tell that Gonta  _ did  _ forget and he was lying right now, but he stayed silent, watching with faint amusement as Gonta scrambled to save face. “G-Gonta really appreciate this, though. Thank you, ‘Kichi. I-it look really, really nice, and Gonta really flattered that--!”

His words were cut off by Kokichi’s giggling. “Geez, Gonts. You’re so silly.” Kokichi wasn’t really offended that Gonta forgot. He knew Valentine’s Day was a big deal for a lot of couples, and if he were anyone else, Gonta’s forgetfulness probably would have started an argument. However, Kokichi knew Gonta cared about him. He was secure in their relationship, and knew it was just an honest mistake. Besides, for a huge chunk of Gonta’s life, he never had to worry about trivial things such as holidays. Being away from society for so long, Gonta was obviously not used to such traditions, so a bit of forgetfulness was forgivable. “Just try the food, you big dummy,” he waved him off lightheartedly. 

Gonta closed his mouth slowly and nodded, not wanting to dig himself into a deeper hole than he already had. He took a forkful of pancake and raised it up to his mouth, chomping down on it. “Mm..!” Gonta hummed in approval and was quick to stuff his face with more. Kokichi was far from a professional baker, that much was obvious, but Gonta seemed to really like the pancakes. That warmed Kokichi’s heart a little. Gonta came from a high-class family and must have been treated to a lot of high-class cuisine following his rehabilitation into society, so Kokichi was unsure if something so simple like microwavable pancakes would satisfy him. But it seemed like he had nothing to worry about as Gonta chowed down rather sloppily.

“Mmph..! So good..!” Gonta mumbled between bites. “‘Kichi so thoughtful…” He set down the fork in favor of taking a sip of coffee. Kokichi smiled, sprawling across the bed a bit as he watched.

“Yeah, I know I am,” he quipped, curling a lock of purple hair with his finger. “Buuut this is just the beginning of my thoughtfulness, y’know? ‘Cuz I’ve got more planned for us later today, Gonts! Don’tcha think we both deserve something nice and romantic today, hm?”

“Ah… ‘Kichi have more prepared? Like… date, right?” Gonta blushed a little bit as he continued. “Then… Gonta gonna make sure he extra gentlemanly today! Just for ‘Kichi!” He said that with such determination that Kokichi couldn’t help but chuckle fondly. Gonta was so cute… How’d Kokichi get so lucky?

“Of course, of course.” He got up and hopped off the bed, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to Gonta’s forehead. “Well, finish up now, then go ahead and get ready for me. We’ve got a real busy day today, so make sure not to disappoint your supreme leader!” Gonta nodded fervently as he chewed, humming out an affirmation. “I’ll be waiting for you in the living room, so when you’re ready, come on out.”

As Kokichi turned around to leave his boyfriend to his breakfast, Gonta swallowed the food and spoke up. “H-hey! ‘Kichi! Um…” Kokichi stopped, peering at Gonta from over his shoulder. Gonta looked away, suddenly feeling a little bashful. “...Gonta think… ‘Kichi look really, really nice… And Gonta really grateful for breakfast, too, so… Thank you for all this. Gonta love you.”

Kokichi felt his cheeks burning, but didn’t falter. “Mhm… Yeah, you should be grateful. Not everyone gets to be spoiled by such a great supreme leader, so you’re real lucky, Gonts.” He paused for a little bit before muttering something under his breath. “...Love you too.” Despite how quiet Kokichi’s words were, Gonta definitely heard them, and his entire face lit up with joy. Kokichi left the bedroom before he could embarrass himself, sighing contently as he shut the door behind him.

He felt a warm feeling spreading through his chest, along with butterflies in his stomach. That entire interaction had been mushy and cheesy, but Kokichi found himself wishing he had stayed a little longer. Well, they’d have plenty of opportunities to be cheesy romantics when they were on the actual date. Kokichi felt a funny feeling in his chest at that thought.

Romance was never a thought that Kokichi entertained for too long, but that had changed when he and Gonta fell in love. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake off that warm, mushy feeling deep in his chest, but he actually found himself enjoying it quite a bit. So far, Valentine’s Day was going as planned, and Kokichi could hardly wait for their date. He loved Gonta, and that wasn’t a lie. And it was because of that love that… he was determined to make their very first Valentine’s Day special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully part two of this one will be coming out tomorrow! But anyway, I hope you're all having a lovely Valentine's Day, and I hope you enjoyed this piece<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave kudos and comment any thoughts/criticism you may have down below. I hope you enjoyed!! <3
> 
> Discord: ari#1190  
> Twitter (though I hardly use it anymore oops): @caaramel_ari  
> Instagram: @caaramel.ari


End file.
